hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Impact of the 2016 Atlantic hurricane season
The ubiquitous and ruinous impact of the 2016 Atlantic hurricane season resulted in it being ranked as the costliest and deadliest Atlantic hurricane season, surpassing 2005. Part of the reason why 2016 was so cataclysmic had to do with the fact three storms made landfall at Category 5 intensity (Hermine, Matthew, Otto) - the highest categorization for tropical cyclones according to the Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale. Throughout the season, nine hurricanes and eight additional tropical systems made landfall, resulting in destruction that surpassed 2005. Most of the season's deaths and damage can be attributed to Hurricane Hermine, which caused over $200 billion (2016 USD) in damage and at least 15,000 fatalities after making landfall in Florida as a Category 5 hurricane. Individualized impacts by region are listed below. Azores The Azores, situated in the far northeastern Atlantic near Portugal, are fairly safe from the destructive impacts of hurricanes. However, only four years after Hurricane Gordon struck the region in 2012, Hurricane Alex slammed the archipelago in mid-January as a minimal hurricane. Landfalling directly on Terceira Island, many residents were caught off guard by the 85 mph winds as they had never experienced a hurricane before. As Alex tore through the island chain, the winds ripped the roofs off houses and littered streets with debris. Trees were defoliated and light posts were blown into buildings. Landslides were also reported in some regions due to heavy rain. At least 3 fatalities exacted from Alex, and damage around $1.4 million was reported - the costliest tropical cyclone in Azores history. In early September, Hurricane Gaston was threatening to strike the western islands of Flores and Corvo as a minimal hurricane - the first storm to do so in over 40 years. However, Gaston quickly weakened as it approached and passed east of the aforementioned islands, producing sustained winds of marginal tropical storm-force. Damage was isolated; sporadic power outages across Flores resulted from gusty winds, while ponding was observed from the steady rainfall. Shipping in the island chain was also disrupted due to the hurricane. However, any and all effects from Gaston were minimal. Later that month, Tropical Storm Lisa struck the São Miguel Island shortly after regeneration on September 28. Winds of tropical storm-force were experienced there, knocking down trees and inhibiting outdoor activities. However, like Gaston, Lisa's impacts in the Azores were minimal due to it turning extratropical as it passed through the region. Bermuda The precursor extratropical cyclone to Hurricane Alex passed to the west and north of the territory, impacting the island for multiple days. Gale-force winds, heavy rainfall, and rough surf shut down ferry service and disrupted the electrical distribution system, though damage was inconsequential. In late August, the precursor low to Tropical Storm Twelve brought unsettled weather and approximately an inch of rain to the territory. Weeks later, Hurricane Karl passed near the territory at major hurricane status, producing unexpectedly strong winds near 90 mph that drove boats aground, damaged crops, and shattered windows. Gusts reach 111 miles per hour at the L.F. Wade International Airport, and rip the roof off the terminal building at the same location. Karl is later reported to be the first seriously damaging storm for Bermuda since Hurricane Gonzalo, causing at least $35 million in damage. Less than a month subsequent to Karl, Hurricane Nicole landfalls on Bermuda as a weakening Category 4 hurricane with winds of 140 mph. Sustained winds reach 127.8 mph at the airport, with a peak gust of 151.6 mph reported. Nicole is the first major hurricane to directly impact the territory and cause a direct fatality there since Fabian, the first hurricane to make landfall on Bermuda since Gonzalo, and is the strongest ever to strike the island. At least 11 people die due to hurricane-related injuries, and up to $500 million in insured losses is reported. In late December, Tropical Storm Shary passes southeast of Bermuda near peak intensity, compouding the effects from Nicole. Strong surf affects the territory for several days, while 850 customers lose electrical power due to 60 mph wind gusts. Fortunately, damage from Richard is minimal. United States The 2016 season became the costliest on record for the United States, partly due to the effects of Hurricanes Hermine and Matthew. This year saw the first Category 5 hurricane strike for the nation since Hurricane Andrew, with three other storms making landfall at hurricane intensity in the U.S. at some point during the season. An unnamed system in August also struck the Louisiana coastline, causing catastrophic flooding. Gulf Coast Hurricane Colin made landfall in the Big Bend region of Florida at Category 1 strength, the first such storm to strike the state at such an intensity since Hurricane Wilma. In early July, an unnamed hurricane struck southern Louisiana at peak intensity, with its large wind field producing a 14-foot storm surge and moderate structural damage. Weeks later, in mid-August, a tropical storm stalled over central Louisiana, producing upwards of 30 inches of rainfall. Up to four parishes were completely incapacitated by the flooding, becoming the costliest natural disaster in the history of the United States since Hurricane Sandy. At the beginning of September, Hurricane Hermine struck the Big Bend region of Florida with a minimum pressure of 890 millibars, becoming the strongest storm ever to strike land. The massive system brought a storm sturge that swept over a mile inland, wiping out various communities and destroying the surrounding landscape for hundreds of miles. Over $200 billion worth of damage occurred in Florida alone, becoming the new costliest natural disaster on record, surpassing Katrina. The following month, Hurricane Matthew struck Tampa at Category 4 strength, deforming skyscrapers and shredding local forests and nature preserves. Florida As mentioned above, Hurricane Colin initially struck the Big Bend area as a minimal hurricane. Weakening to a tropical storm as it moved inland, heavy rains caused additional disruptions and minor flooding as it crossed then northern part of the state. Furthermore, Hurricane Hermine struck the same region months later as a Category 5 hurricane, resulting in catastrophic damage. An unnumbered tropical depression in early September moved over parts of the Everglades, dumping heavy rain over the area that resulted in localized flooding. Later that month, Tropical Storm Julia formed north of Miami and immediately intensified to an initial peak of 50 miles per hour, surprising many residents with its unexpectedly strong winds. Hurricane Matthew followed in October, sweeping across central Florida as a major hurricane that obliterated millions of homes and businesses and cut electricity to over 1 million customers. East Coast In late May, Tropical Storm Bonnie made landfall near Charleston, South Carolina as a rapidly weakening system, bringing widespread heavy rainfall that caused extensive flash flooding. Meandering inland as a tropical depression, the system was held responsible for additional flooding and destruction. Only days later, Hurricane Colin peaked in intensity just off the South Carolina coastline, bringing storm-force winds, tornadoes, and heavy rainfall to the Carolinas. Hurricane Hermine followed in September, crossing Georgia as a weakening hurricane. Hermine eventually weakens to a tropical storm as it passes over the Carolinas, dumping exceedingly heavy rainfall and producing a destructive tornado outbreak. The storm ultimately regains Category 1 intensity south of New York but later turns extratropical, causing catastrophic damage throughout New England while at this state. Prior to that, Tropical Storm Twelve threatens to strike North Carolina as a tropical storm. The system remains weak and shifts to the northeast, producing trace rainfall and rip currents along the shoreline. Tropical Storm Julia initially forms over Florida and moves offshore, later accelerating to the north and making landfall near the North Carolina-South Carolina border as a minimal tropical storm, dumping over a foot of rain due to interaction with a nearby cold front. As the system continues inland, ancillary heavy rain and flooding cause over $60 million in damage. While Hurricane Karl intensifies and passes near Bermuda, its large size and intensity stir a tremendous area of high seas. Rip currents are reported as far south as the Bahamas and Florida, causing two people to drown after strong waves knocked them from their boat. Hurricane Matthew, after striking Florida, then moves up the East Coast as a rapidly weakening hurricane, making continuous landfalls throughout the Carolinas and New England. Damage from Hermine and Julia is seriously compounded, with catastrophic river flooding reported. Despite remaining over water, Hurricane Nicole propagates long-period swells across much of the Atlantic due to its large size. Four people are pulled out to sea in the U.S., all of which eventually die. As Tropical Storm Shary passes near Bermuda, long-period swells are recorded in the Carolinas as the storm goes out to sea. Mexico Mainland Mexico Hurricane Colin initially made landfall over Quintana Roo as a weak tropical storm, causing moderate damage due to high winds and heavy rain. In late June, Tropical Storm Danielle made landfall near Veracruz as a weak tropical storm, causing minimal damage, landslides, and flooding. Only a week later, another tropical depression developed in the Bay of Campeche and struck just north of Veracruz, resulting in minor damage. In early August, Hurricane Earl made landfall in Belize as a major hurricane (see below). The storm then entered the Bay of Campeche and regained hurricane status prior to making landfall in Veracruz, where landslides and severe flooding resulted in 81 fatalities - the deadliest to strike Mexico since Hurricane Stan. The precursor to the unnamed tropical storm in August also had some effects on the northern part of the Yucatán. In October, Hurricane Nineteen made landfall in Belize near peak intensity (see below). Moreover, the remnants of the system brought exceedingly heavy rainfall to parts of Guatemala and Chiapas, resulting in hundreds of fatalities. Yucatán Peninsula In early June, Hurricane Colin struck Playa del Carmen as a weak tropical storm, causing minimal flooding and wind damage. Later that month, the precursor tropical wave to Tropical Storm Danielle dumped heavy rains across the Yucatán and Campeche, resulting in minor rockslides and street flooding. When Hurricane Earl struck Belize, its outer bands produced sustained hurricane-force winds in Chetumal, knocking out power to hundreds and blowing down trees. Strong waves resulted in beach erosion, while inland flooding occurred from excessive rainfall exceeding 11 inches. As Earl progresses inland, the weakened storm produces torrential rains throughout Campeche and Tabasco, causing additional flooding and destruction. In August, as Hurricane Hermine explosively intensifies in the Gulf of Mexico, its outer bands produce heavy rain and flooding throughout Cancún and nearby areas. In late September, Hurricane Matthew threatens to strike Quintana Roo as a Category 5 hurricane. However, the storm turns north and strikes Cuba, though its outer bands produce heavy rain and high winds along the coast. Rough surf assaults the coastline for several days and pull three people out to sea. As Hurricane Nineteen makes landfall in northern Belize, its northern eyewall produces strong winds and tornadoes in nearby Chetumal. Gusts exceed 89 miles per hour in that location, cutting power to hundreds and killing up to five people. The remnants of the storm eventually cross into Chiapas and produce rain. Caribbean Lesser Antilles Hurricane Earl's precursor buffets the Leeward Islands with sustained tropical storm-force winds and heavy rain. Sporadic power outages occur on various islands, while strong wind gusts in Montserrat down utility poles and rip roofing tiles off buildings. In Antigua, a bus carrying evacuees crashed due to slick roads, killing five people. Tropical Storm Hermine came in late August, dropping torrential rainfall across the Leeward Islands as well as the Virgin Islands. Damage is generally inconsequential, though Puerto Rico records gusts clocked at 72 miles per hour. The tropical wave that eventually spawned an unnumbered tropical depression in early September dropped heavy rainfall over the Leeward Islands for a period of several days, resulting in significant flash flooding. Convection associated with the system that became Tropical Storm Julia spawns relentless thunderstorms in Anguilla. As Tropical Storm Matthew develops east of the Windward Islands, 65 mph sustained winds result in loss of electrical power and structural damage throughout Barbados and Saint Lucia. Gusts exceed hurricane-force in Martinique, unroofing houses and snapping power lines. Wind-driven waves pound the eastern shores of the aforementioned islands, causing beach erosion and coastal flooding. At least four people die due to effects from the storm. Additionally, the tropical wave that spawned Hurricane Nineteen initially struck the Windward Islands, bringing torrential rainfall and gusty winds. One person dies due to a lightning strike, while another is seriously inured by a flying tree branch. In early December, the precursor to Tropical Storm Richard produces strong winds in Guadeloupe and Dominica. Heavy rains result in flooding and landslides in the latter island, which also reports 54 mph wind gusts. Sporadic power outages occur across both islands, and one fatality occurs on Dominica. Central America Despite tropical cyclone strikes being infrequent in Central America, 2016 became the worst season on record for the group of nations in the southwest Caribbean after observing a multitude of landfalls, including a record four major hurricane strikes. Guatemala The precursor to Danielle came initially, producing rainfall from its southern periphery in Guatemala. Despite drastic weakening, Hurricane Earl remains a hurricane as it crosses into Guatemala. Strong winds and heavy rains collapse buildings and incapacitate various towns in its path, causing 12 fatalities. In October, Hurricane Nineteen's remnants crossed into the nation and dump extremely torrential rain, resulting in mudslides that kill hundreds. The storm is considered the worst to strike the nation since Hurricane Stan of 2005. Belize The precursor low to Tropical Storm Danielle experiences a strong convective burst prior to coming ashore near Belize City, dropping torrential rainfall. In early August, Hurricane Earl makes landfall in central Belize as a major hurricane, causing extensive devastation. The winds flatten most buildings while wind-driven waves flood the shoreline throughout the country. Over $300 million in damage is reported; the costliest storm for the country since Hurricane Iris. Months later, Hurricane Nineteen roars ashore as a powerful Category 4 hurricane, worsening effects from Earl. Thousands of people die due to mudslides, while heavy rain and high winds isolate various communities after incapacitating means of communication. The storm is the worst on record for Belize, having caused >$6 billion in damage. Honduras The first tropical cyclone to strike Central America in 2016 was the newly formed Tropical Depression Three (later Hurricane Colin), whose outer bands brought heavy rain to Honduras. In August, as Hurricane Earl intensifies in the Gulf of Honduras, its outer bands produce heavy rain and high tides in Honduras. Offshore, 115 mph winds sink a U.S. Coast Guard maritime vessel, killing all 36 people aboard. At least 56 homes are damaged by the hurricane in the nation. Hurricane Nineteen causes similar disruptions in early October, bringing strong winds and heavy rain to northern Honduras as it advances towards Belize. Power is cut to nearly 300 customers, while another 200 are forced to evacuate due to severe flooding. Four people die in the country. In November, when Hurricane Otto strikes Nicaragua, its large circulations envelops Honduras and produces strong winds and torrential rain. Severe damage is reported, though few details have been disclosed describing the extent of the devastation. It is likely Otto caused near $1 billion in damage in the country, though uncertainty remains. Nicaragua The only tropical cyclone to directly affect Nicaragua this year was Hurricane Otto, which made landfall near Greytown as a Category 5 hurricane. Despite the infrequency of tropical cyclone strikes in the nation from year to year, Otto was the second Category 5 hurricane to strike the country in a single decade, with the first being Hurricane Felix in 2007. Powerful winds near 160 miles per hour obliterated houses and defoliated most trees in the adjacent nature preserve. Powerful waves sweep inland for miles and flood various villages, effectively isolating them. Most communities throughout the southern end of the country are effectively isolated due to loss of communication towers. Hundreds of people perish in the hurricane, while $2.4 billion in damage is reported. The swath of damage is widespread, reaching as far north as Bluefields. Only a week later, Hurricane Paula makes landfall in southern Nicaragua as major hurricane. The storm destroys hundreds of houses and worsens the effects of Hurricane Otto due to it passing through already devastated areas. At least 17 people are killed in the country. Costa Rica After making landfall in Nicaragua, Hurricane Otto spirals southward while retaining hurricane-force winds, becoming the first hurricane to pass over Costa Rica since records began. In Alajuela, Otto's large wind core and heavy rains bring the region to a standstill, destroying crops and causing various mudslides. In some areas closer to the border, a month's worth of rainfall is reported. With damages exceeding $800 million and a fatality count near 30, a disaster declaration is made for Alajuela and Guanacaste. The unprecedented level of damage led to Otto being declared the worst natural disaster on record for the nation. Hurricane Paula, still a minimal hurricane as it moves inland, brings strong winds and heavy rain to parts of Costa Rica - succeeding one of its wettest years on record. In Otto's wake, Paula drops over 20 inches of rain and causes US$26.9 million in damage to infrastructure. At least 40 communities are left completely isolated as a result of Otto and Paula. Panama While intensifying in the southwest Caribbean, Otto's outer bands produced torrential rainfall and storm surge in northern Panama. Minor flooding was reported in Colón, while in Panama City mudslides result in the deaths of two people. As Otto crosses into Costa Rica, its outer bands produce heavy rain and strong winds in the province of Bocas del Toro. The Río Sixaola, partially swollen by rains from Otto, floods nearby houses and claims the life of a nine-year old girl. As Hurricane Paula intensifies over the open Caribbean, the storm's outer bands combined with non-tropical rains to produce torrential rainfall along the nation's northern borders. Fifteen people die in storm-related incidents, including flooding, gusty winds, vehicle collisions, and landslides. Cuba As Tropical Storm Colin moves north into the Gulf of Mexico, it passes just west of Cuba. High tides flood the shores of southern Pinar del Río, while its disorganized convection brings torrential rainfall and 62 mph gusts to the aforementioned province. Up to 350 people are displaced due to river flooding, though damage is generally superficial. The unnamed July hurricane strikes western Cuba just below hurricane strength with winds near 70 miles per hour. The rain and wind destroy up to $1.23 million worth of tobacco, rip the roofs off tin and shanty houses, and down various trees throughout the provinces of Havana, Isla de Juventud, and Matanzas. At least one person was killed. In late August, the rapidly intensifying Hurricane Hermine passes to the north of the island nation, with the core remaining just offshore. Hurricane-force winds exceed 95 miles per hour in Bay Shore, destroying hundreds of houses. In La Habana, heavy rain near 9.4 inches as well as 7-foot storm surge inundate more than 20 blocks of the city. At least $897 million in damage is reported. Less than three weeks later, an unnumbered tropical depression brings torrential rainfall to the northern edge of the nation. In early October, Hurricane Mathew strikes Pinar del Río and Havana as a powerful Category 5 hurricane - the first storm of that intensity to strike the nation since the 1924 Cuba hurricane. Catastrophic damage ensues, with a 19-foot storm surge sweeping more than 2 miles inland. Local rice and banana farms sustain much damage. However, the tobacco crop fares far worse - with more than 4,000 tobacco houses being completely destroyed by the 185 mph winds. Additionally, Matthew surpasses Gustav for the highest recorded wind gust in the nation - a gust of 227 mph is recorded at a meteorological service in Los Palacios prior to instrument failure. Up to $10.6 billion in damage is reported - making Matthew the worst storm on record for the nation, surpassing Ike. Jamaica Hispaniola South America Bahamas Category:Sassmaster15's Pages Category:Hurricanes Category:Sassmaster15 Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Destructive Storms Category:Costly Storms